Conventional fluid flow meters which measure fluid flow velocity, flow volume and the like, such as those used in water meters, gasoline pumps, petroleum refineries, chemical plants and power plants, are typically mechanical devices. These devices usually employ moving parts to measure the flow and are often complex. The mechanical parts wear and foul, requiring repair and replacement.